Ilusion
by Anna Hibiki
Summary: Schwarz doesn't approve, Weiss don't know, but he doesn't care, because until one of them dies, they'll be together... Oneshot R&R please! link fixed AGAIN


Ilusion

By: Anna Hibiki

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it.

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi, fluff.

Notes : Anything written in Italic are thoughts. Things /written this way/ are mental talk.

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net.

Ilusion

I come to see him every night. And today's not an exception, because I'm standing on the middle of his room, enjoying the view of his sleeping face, slightly illuminated by the moonlight that filters through his open window and the little sounds he makes when he sleeps. I can 'hear' his dreams too, and I can't help but grin knowing that he dreams about me, it's funny that he sees me as some kind of manga's chibi, but my kitty is like that.

Perhaps you're wondering how I can enter here every night without being caught, but if I enter through the window or by the door, I'll just leave that to your imagination, you can believe what you want.

So here I am, as I already said, looking at him. He looks tired but has this content smile on his lips as he sleeps curled to his side, his hands resting on the pillow, near his face.

He didn't wake up when I entered the room, which means that he was too tired. Well, I can understand that, since the kids he coaches had an important game today, and he usually ends up even more tired than they do after those games. For them is still only a game, but for him… It's all he can't have anymore, is what keeps him sane, it's the only thing I can't give him.

I kneel behind his bedside and reach with a hand to hold his and with the other I caress his chestnut hair gently. "Hey… Wake up baby…" I say softly, I know that if I talk louder Bombay will hear us, since his room is next to Ken's and the kid's still awake, talking with Nagi online.

I lean closer and repeat it against his ear, licking at his earlobe gently and smirking at the way he shivered and grabbed my hand.

I better close the window, it's getting cold in here. As I do so I decide to wake him up mentally. /Ken. Wake up./

He stirs and turns to lay on his back, covering his eyes with his arm. I go towards him again and sit with my back against the headboard of his bed, waiting for him to react.

"Well, if you don't want to wake up…" I say as I start to unbutton my coat and soon find an arm slung over my shoulder and another one searching for my hands, helping me undress and not succeeding, since he was more asleep than awake.

He yawns loudly and wraps his arms around me a little tighter. "Schu?"

"No, I'm Youji."

"Okay Yo-t- Na-" I have to cover his mouth with my hand, he should remember to be quiet. Well, at least now he's somewhat awake.

"Shh…" I hush before I replace my hand with my lips. He sighs softly and lean into the kiss, slowly moving his arms from my waist to wrap around my neck.

I don't deepen it though, I let him decide, and as I suspected, he's tired and just rests his head on my shoulder, yawning again.

"You're exhausted, ne?" I ask amusedly.

"Haai…" he murmurs.

"How was the game?" I ask as I sit on the bed.

"It was a draw, but the kids were great, you should have seen them…" He makes room for me and lifts the white sheets, wordlessly inviting me to get into there (there was no need to do it anyway), grinning tiredly as I slid under the covers and straddle his body, my hands planted by his shoulders' side.

He tangles his hands on my hair, looking at me through barely open chocolate eyes, with so much love and understanding…

I just can't help it and I press my face against his neck, kissing there softly and whispering that I love him.

Sometimes I think that this is just a dream, just an illusion, and it's so different from our start…

It was nearly a year ago.

I used to go to a nearby park every Saturday morning to have a smoke and escape from this kind of life that's being part of Schwarz, to enjoy the fresh air and smell something that wasn't blood.

One morning I stopped by a little football (Japanese people call it 'socca' to difference it from American's football, but hell, WE European people invented it, so we have the right to call it by its name!) field, where a bunch of kids were bouncing around their coacher, who looked as full of energy and acted as childishly as them. I didn't see his face that day, but came back to the Schwarz's house thinking about that boy, about how happy he seemed to be, to the cheerfulness irradiating from his thoughts, thinking about how different we were.

Next Saturday I went back to the park, and that time I saw him (and have to admit that I almost died of shock when I discovered who he was) grinning shyly when one of the kids pointed something about his clumsiness. I lifted the glasses from my eyes and took a better look at him, and something happened inside of me when I saw the look on those eyes and felt the pain he held inside, pain that I hadn't noticed the first time I saw him.

I 'spied' on him for a few more weeks, sitting on the grass and watching intently all his movements.

I didn't know why, but I felt drawn to him. I started to get scared one morning, when a woke up from a wet dream with his name on my mouth and I would have wanted to wake up in his company instead of with my poor stained sheets.

It was then when I decided to attack.

It was strange, but he had never noticed me (and believe me when I say that I'm easily recognizable), until the day one of the kids threw a ball outside the field, and it came to the spot I was sitting in, getting my weekly ration of Ken.

I took the ball and waved at the kid, who told the brunette that a man had found the ball.

And Ken looked at me and almost passed out right there. He ordered the kids to sit down and don't do anything until he came back, and stomped towards me.

I just grinned at him innocently and extended a hand with the ball that he grabbed quickly, glaring at me. "Don't you dare touch the kids." He threatened. 

I shrugged. "I'm not here for the kids, I came to see you."

"W-wha-"

"I like you." I said bluntly.

He paled and took a step backwards. "What the hell-"

"If I defeat you at football (FOOTBALL!), you'll go on a date with me."

"NANI?!" He took another step backwards.

"If you win, I'll leave you and the kids alone."

After a lot of arguing, he agreed and we started to play.

And of course, I won. I didn't have to use any trick, it was just that we European people are better at this sport. It's always been that way, and will continue like that until Japanese people learns to play that blessed sport.

Well, as I was saying, we went on a date (even if he didn't want to, but he has this sense of honor).

That first date was awkward, and he was tense and snapping every time I said anything. He kept on saying that I was planning something evil to bring Weiss and the world and who knows if the whole universe down. My kitty has a lot of imagination, believe me.

At the end of the night I drove him home (he complained about that too) and gave him a little kiss before he got out of the car. The look of shock on his face was precious. The poor thing stumbled out of the car and tried to reach the door of Weiss' house, tripping over as he did so. I chuckled from inside the car and said goodbye before I left.

I continued going to the park every Saturday morning and always challenged him. Always the same, if I win I got a date with him and if he did I would leave him alone.

It took him some time, but slowly something started to build between the two of us. And there came a night that when I drove him home, he didn't protest at my kiss, but returned it.

And a month after the day he kissed me, he won our little game, and said that I was the one who had to go out with him.

But we're here now, and that's all what matters to me. Being here with him.

I look at his mouth as he's trying to keep his eyes open and smile. "You're so beautiful baby…" I whisper giving him a last kiss before he drifts off to sleep tucked into my arms.

When morning comes and the sunlight starts illuminating the room, he reaches up with the arm he has comfortably under my neck and hesitates before he wakes me up stroking my hair gently until I wake up.

"Schu…" he says softly.

It takes me a few moments to open my eyes, and when I do so, I find myself looking into a pair of sad chocolate eyes.

We both know that I have to go, but we also know that when his teammates go to sleep, I'll be back here with him, night after night until we can be together without worries. I kiss him one more time, slip out of the bed and start to put into my clothes.

A pair of strong arms slid around me and press me against his body, murmuring something I can't quite hear. I chuckle and pull away, ruffling his hair and blocking his teammates minds until I get out of there.

Brad doesn't approve, Weiss don't know. But I don't care, because until one of us dies… we'll be together.

.: Owari :.

Finished!! This is a little one-shot that came to my mind after drawing a pic for a contest on "At The Crossroads" page.

If ya want to see the pic, the link is 

galleon . com / annahibiki / Schwarz . jpg

Please leave me a comment with your opinions!

Hasta luego!


End file.
